Zwanzig Schritte
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Zwanzig Schritte sind genau die Distanz zwischen den beiden Schlafzimmern der Malfoys. Zwanzig Schritte und die falsche Vorstellung, dass ein Mann stets stark sein muss. Ein kurzer OneShot über Zwänge, die man zum Teufel jagen sollte.


**Zwanzig Schritte**

_OneShot von Kira Gmork_

Eine dünne helle Decke rutschte langsam zu Boden. Der Mann im Bett hatte sie so lange hin und her geschoben, bis schließlich sein schweißglänzender Körper unbedeckt war und der laue Nachtwind ihm zumindest äußerlich etwas Kühlung verschaffte. Der Mann nahm es nicht wirklich wahr, bis er plötzlich im Traum das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und er mit schreckgeweiteten Augen aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr.

Er sah sich hektisch um, obwohl ein Teil seines Verstandes ihm schon mitgeteilt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Nur langsam drang diese Erkenntnis auch in den Rest seines Geistes und der Mann beugte sich stöhnend vor, um das Gesicht in den eigenen Handflächen zu vergraben und sich dabei so weit wie möglich zusammen zu kauern.

Hätte ihn jemand so gesehen, wäre unweigerlich das Bild eines ängstlichen Kindes im Betrachter heraufbeschworen worden. Doch niemand konnte ihn sehen, und genau das war der Grund, warum Lucius Malfoy es sich gestattete, in einer solchen Pose zu verharren.

Nun fröstelte er plötzlich und es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Überwindung, die schützende Haltung aufzulösen und sich über den Bettrand zu beugen, um die Decke wieder aufzuheben, die wie ein schlappes Gespenst auf dem Teppich lag.

Er bedeckte seinen Körper damit und betrachtete dann die flackernde Kerze, die er zu löschen vergessen hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen war. Vergessen...wie lange wollte er sich das noch selbst einreden? Nacht für Nacht ließ er eine Kerze brennen, weil er jede verdammte Nacht aus dem gleichen fürchterlichen Albtraum hochschreckte.

Und manchmal war es so schlimm, dass er Trost benötigte – Trost wie ein Kind, das nicht unterscheiden konnte, was Wahrheit und was nur die widerlichen Gespinste der Phantasie waren.

Wenn es nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen war, dann maßregelte er sich meist selbst und blieb wo er war.

Doch manchmal...manchmal tat er genau das, was er nun tat.

Lucius schlug die Decke zurück und schlüpfte in seine Pyjamahose, den Oberkörper ließ er nackt. Ein Trick, um in Kürze so viel Berührung wie möglich spüren zu können.

Barfuß verließ er sein Zimmer und ging den Flur hinunter, dabei zählte er leise. Vom Verlassen seines Bettes bis zur Tür waren es fünf Schritte. Der Flur machte zehn Schritte und von der Tür bis zu Narcissas Bett waren es weitere fünf. Eine Entfernung, die ihres Standes entsprach. Ganz so, wie es ihm von seinen Eltern vorgelebt worden war. Zwar hatte er irgendwann begriffen, dass sein Vater diese Trennungen vorgezogen hatte, um seinen verschiedenen Liebschaften ungestört in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer nachgehen zu können, doch Lucius hatte diese Art der Trennung so verinnerlicht, dass sie für ihn, trotz dieser Kenntnis, zum guten Ton in gehobenen Kreisen gehörte. Selbst wenn er sie insgeheim hasste...diese Distanz zu Narcissa.

Als er schließlich neben ihr stand, öffnete sie schwerfällig die Augen und fragte ihn schlaftrunken ob etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre.

Er forderte darauf mit herrischer Arroganz seinen Platz neben ihr im Bett ein, so dass Narcissa ein wenig zusammenzuckte, jedoch augenblicklich zur Seite rückte, um ihm zu ermöglichen, sich neben sie zu legen. Narcissa präsentierte sich ihm dann wortlos, so dass er über ihren Körper verfügen könnte, wenn ihm danach wäre. Ganz so, wie sie es gelernt hatte und mit einer Zurückhaltung, wie es Frauen ihres Standes taten.

Doch Lucius nahm in solchen Nächten zuerst nur ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Der Blick seiner wunderschönen Frau wurde daraufhin weicher und sie streichelte sanft seine Haut, spürte wie er unter dieser Zärtlichkeit erschauerte und ihr entging nicht, dass er in Wahrheit völlig aufgelöst war. Doch sie schwieg. Ebenso wie er.

Es war nicht angemessen, einem Mann wie Lucius offen zu zeigen, dass man seine Schwäche kannte. Nicht einmal ihr.

Narcissa empfand Traurigkeit, als sie spürte, wie er schließlich ihr Nachthemd hochschob, in der irrigen Ansicht, er dürfe nur ihre Nähe suchen, wenn er ihren Körper besitzen wollte. Sie hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass sie ihn einfach nur halten würde, wenn er sich danach sehnte, doch wie stets ließ sie sich von ihm nehmen, und wartete - genau wie er - auf den Moment, da er vorgeben durfte, nach dem Sex zu müde zu sein, um in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück zu kehren.

Wenn er dann in ihren Armen lag, entspannte er endlich - verlor die Verwirrung, die ihn hergetrieben hatte Sie betrachtete ihn und nun war er so nahe, doch zugleich war er immer noch so unendlich weit weg.

Einen Teil von ihm würde sie nie erreichen.

Und doch...eines Tages vielleicht würde er bereit sein, mehr als nur diese zwanzig Schritte zu ihr zu überwinden.

* * *

_Zwei Hinweise in eigener Sache. _

_Zum einen freue ich mich, euch mit diesem OneShot meine fünfzigste Geschichte hier präsentieren zu dürfen. Auch wenn es um viele Leser inzwischen sehr still geworden ist, so möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, mich für die vielen Reviews zu bedanken, die mich im Laufe dieser fünfzig FF's oder Drabbelsammlungen hier begleitet haben und euch zu versichern, dass sie mir stets Motivation waren, hier zu veröffentlichen und an meinem eigenen Schreiben zu arbeiten. _

_Der zweite Hinweis gilt einer Geschichte, der ich ebenfalls eure reviewtechnische Unterstützung wünsche, und die sehr lesenswert ist. _

_Es handelt sich um einen OneShot zu Brokeback Mountain, den ihr hier unter dem Autorennamen **Nara D.** findet. Der Titel lautet: **Wenn mans nicht ändern kann** _

_Ich wünsche weiterhin gute Unterhaltung, doch ich bin nicht mutig genug, zu sagen, dass nun die nächsten fünfzig folgen werden, denn das tun sie mit Sicherheit nicht. :)_

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Eure Kira _


End file.
